Most Powerful Magic of All - Snape one shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Sequel to "I want to know more" - Now that the war against Voldemort is in full swing, Aria finds herself separated from Severus, with a lot more to lose.


I sipped my water as I listened to the Order ramble on, it was always the same now, good vs evil... I love my family, I glance to Harry, my friends, I smiled softly as Fred teased Ron about something I hadn't been paying attention to... so why do I feel like I'm stuck in the middle? I absentmindedly began to turn the ring on my finger, I miss him... that's why... ever since we parted ways... I've felt empty... I know he still loves me, I can feel every emotion we share, but I miss his touch, the way I fit in his arms.  
"Don't forget we have to deal with Snape, he's the headmaster now, we need to get rid of him to free Hogwarts"  
"You won't harm Severus!" I yelled as I slammed my hands on the table rising to my feet before covering my mouth, the moonstone on my ring slowly clouding red as everyone stared at me causing me to avert my gaze to the floor  
"Why not? You know what he did right!" Harry almost yelled causing me to wince  
"Of course I do!" I knew before you all, and I'm the only one who knows the truth

"Severus is going to kill me" Dumbledore stated as he pulled out a book

"W-What? Severus would never-!"

"I asked him to." he sat the book in front of me "It is the only way to protect Draco, and keep Voldemort believing in Severus' loyalty to him"

"So you're going to make him the bad guy!" I yelled tears welling up in my eyes

"Severus knows the risks."

"But why... why now! We..."

"I am aware of your newfound status" he looked at the ring on my hand as he handed me a book "Consider it a wedding present. It would be in both of your best interests to enchant those rings. It was the reason you picked antique moonstone rings. They do have a certain... quality to them, don't you agree"

"I hoped we wouldn't need to enchant them"

"This is to protect you too, Aria" Severus stated as he entered the room "You're a muggle-born, you'd be a target, especially if he knew... I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't protect you" he lifted his hand to my cheek and I instinctively nuzzled into it

"You shouldn't decide things on your own, idiot" he held me to his chest "I just thought... after we finally got married... we could be together... more..."

"I'm sorry" he kissed my forehead "I guess we're just not made for public relationships"

"I guess so." I chuckled.

"Since when did you start calling him Severus anyway" he grumbled I glanced to my ring, that's right... they can't see it... "Eh! Why are you crying? I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you, Aria" He reached for my shoulder as I stepped back  
"Don't" I growled "I need to go" I stated with a pop as I apparated to a place I wouldn't be interrupted, where I felt safe...  
"You lost your temper again" his voice echoed through my mind  
"Well sorry, I'm just stressed ok!" I sobbed  
"You're crying again aren't you?"  
"I miss you" I felt the tears tumble down my cheeks, "I miss being able to hold you! I know we can feel strong emotions through that goddamn enchantment, we can even communicate like this when it happens but it's not the same!"  
"I know." I felt his heart sink "But for now I have to protect you from here"  
"Why can't you protect us here! by our side!" I covered my mouth  
"Us? Our?" I didn't mean to tell him that... it would only make him more worried "Aria?"  
"I'm... three months pregnant... I wanted to tell you in person... but... well you know..."  
"Where are you?"  
"On the church roof... in Godric's Hollow... Severus..."  
"I'm here" I turned to see him in the shadows I smiled as I quickly hugged him "I can't stay for long" I nodded  
"Still it's nice to see you" he wiped the tears from my cheek  
"You know I wanted to see you" I nodded  
"It was just frustrating because I wanted to tell you about, our baby"  
"How long have you known?"  
"since a few weeks after... you left" I guided his hand onto my small bump "I'm already starting to show..." I smiled as his face lightened, the tiredness, the stress and his guilt disappeared, even if only for this small moment "I think it's a girl" I mumbled  
"I'm sorry... You need me now more than ever..."  
"It's fine... It's just difficult... hearing them talk as if you're the bad guy"  
"Aria..."  
"Severus... After this war... let's go somewhere... the three of us... we can start over as a family" I grinned as our lips met  
"Then that's what we'll do. I should go"  
"Severus... Be safe" he nodded  
"I love you" he stated as he disappeared  
"I love you too" I smiled as my body filled with warmth I held my ring to the the backdrop of the moon, the moon intensifies the enchantments of the moonstones... I brought it to my lips before heading back to the Burrow, as soon as I entered Mrs Weasley embraced me in a hug  
"Aria dear, we were so worried about you,"  
"Sorry... I just... got a little emotional..."  
"That's understandable, after all he was your head of house, I imagine you grew fond of his teachings, it's natural" yeah, if it weren't for the fact I'm married to him and expecting his child... "Is something the matter dear?"  
"I guess I'm just tired" I smiled "I'm going to head to bed" I slipped upstairs into the room I was sharing with Tonks, "You're still up" I stated as she turned from the window  
"It's getting harder to sleep when there's a full moon out"  
"I know that feeling... He'll come home safe. There's nobody around for miles" she nodded as I started to change  
"Aria..." I turned to see her staring at me "Are you... pregnant?" I blushed I'd been so happy about seeing Severus that I'd forgotten to get changed in the bathroom, idiot!  
"yes..." I replied, mentally scolding my lapse of judgement as she let out a happy squeal as she almost leaped towards me "Keep it down! Nobody can know"  
"Why not? This is amazing news, I mean well... because it's a baby... who's the father?" I cringed at the question, she must've noticed my reaction as she fell silent "Aria?"  
"He's a hero..." I stated "He's fighting for us all... but... I can't tell you his name, because it would put us both at risk" she nodded  
"But you love him right?"  
"With all my heart..."  
"Then cheer up, I bet he's thinking of you, even from the front lines" I rested my hand on my stomach "You should get some sleep"  
"Please don't start babying me" I groaned as I climbed into bed, Everyone was heading home in the morning... I still haven't decided where to go... I'm not going back with Harry to my parents house, maybe I should buy a place of my own...  
"Aria. Stay with the Weasleys" Tonks stated, "I know you don't want anyone to know much, but your first pregnancy could be tough, having Molly around might be a good idea"  
"Can I just say... I hate it when you're right" she chuckled "I'll talk to Molly after everyone has left... and thank you"  
"You're lucky... Remus and I... we're trying for a baby, no luck yet, I guess it takes a little longer for some of us" I sighed, at least you can be together in public...or together at all... I snuggled up to my blanket as I looked up to the sky, Night Severus...

I sat beside Tonks as the Order discussed the plan of getting Harry from Privet Drive to the Burrow, especially since he still had the trace.  
"So the pairs are going to be, Arthur and Aria-"  
"No!" Tonks protested "Aria is not going!"  
"Tonks" I warned "Harry is my cousin, I am helping"  
"Think it through you're pregnant you need to be careful!" she blurted  
"So are you!" I winced as I noticed the looks I was getting, while Tonks had been forthcoming about her baby, I hadn't told anyone, and my bump was hidden behind flowing clothes and winter robes  
"But you're over four months gone! It's more dangerous for you" I felt the tears tumble down my cheeks, these damn hormones are going to set off this ring again.  
"Aria..." Molly placed her hand on my shoulder "Maybe you should sit this one out"  
"I hate feeling useless!"  
"You're not useless, but right now your job is to protect your baby, that's the most important job you have... come on, lets have some tea" she smiled as she directed me away from the meeting "There there, now why don't you talk about it"  
"I can't... Molly... you and Arthur married during the war right?"  
"Yes... it was a bit rushed back then, since everyone felt like death was on the doorstep"  
"You always look so happy..." I dropped a lump of sugar into my tea "If we're to have a future like that... nobody can know who this child's father is... not until Voldemort is dead" she winced at his name "Otherwise... all three of us will be killed"

-

*Snape's POV*

I glanced over the storm ridden grounds of Hogwarts, tonight we were to intercept Potter's movement from Aria's parents house. I hope she isn't there, I can't risk losing someone again, she'll be upset about being left behind, but hopefully she won't be stubborn for once. I smiled at the thought Aria not being stubborn, that would be a sight to behold. I turned to the pensieve a single strand of silver dancing on the water, I slowly submerged my face as the image faded into view.

I smiled as I watched Aria enter the small chapel a smile on her face as she clutched the small bouquet of Peruvian Lilies to the white knee length dress which slightly swayed with her every step, she walked through me as she approached the other version of myself a smile on my lips as I reached my hand to hers, the memory of her soft hands on mine still fresh in my mind. What I would give to have her in my arms right now, she leaned in and kissed me "Mrs Snape" she grinned "I like the sound of that"

"As do I" she giggled

"Come on, we said we'd visit Greece, we might even make the sunrise" I chuckled at her enthusiasm, the truth was she didn't care where we wound up, as long as it was somewhere that we didn't have to hide. Somewhere where we weren't Potter's cousin and The Potions master, we were just Mr and Mrs Snape, Newlyweds.

The pain in my arm brought me out of my reverie, we were being summoned to fight. With a wave of my wand the pensieve folded away. Please don't be here Aria, be anywhere but near a fight. I pleaded as I apparated to Surrey.

*Aria's POV*

I sighed as I curled up in front of the fireplace, I hated waiting, it's the worst part about being left behind. I took out my wand and slowly charmed the fire into small little birds,  
"Relax dear," Molly stated as the birds dissipated "Stress can't be good for the little one"  
"I can't help but be worried... There's a war coming... I want to fight for her..." I rubbed my stomach "So she can have a good life... with her dad..." I felt the tears threaten to fall again "Damn hormones"  
"They'll drive you crazy" Molly smiled handing me a glass of water, when suddenly a loud noise echoed through the burrow, Molly rushed outside, while I took my time following her as Harry was ushered into the house  
"Harry!" I hugged him "Are you alright?" he nodded  
"Aria, will you go upstairs and get some towels and my medi-kit from the bathroom, just in case" I nodded, by the time I'd found the elusive medi-kit, which looks as if it hadn't been used since the Weasley siblings were kids, most of the order had returned, and the polyjuice had worn off, allowing me to identify that Mad-eye and Mundungus were missing "Aria, over here" Molly ushered me to the sofa where I found George missing an ear, I handed her the kit as she got to work clearing infection  
"W-what happened?"  
"Sectumsempra, Snape's work" I felt my chest tighten, he would never, not intentionally... he certainly wasn't aiming to kill... otherwise George would be...dead...  
"Molly... move a second..." I stated as she removed another blood soaked pad  
"Magic won't help a cursed wound" Lupin stated as I took my wand from my sleeve  
"Vulnera Snentur..." I mumbled under my breath, Severus's words rang through my mind

"It won't always be enough to heal the wound, but it should at the very least slow the bleeding, even from a curse like Sectumsempra"

"Why are you telling me this? Surely I won't need it"

"It's just incase, if someone gets caught in the crossfire accidentally, I'll sleep easier knowing you can treat them" I smiled as I kissed his lips

"I guess I should learn as much as possible"

I dropped my wand as a sharp pain shot through my arm "Aria?!"  
"A bit of static" I dismissed it as I tucked my wand away "you should be able to bandage it up now" I smiled as I turned to the Order "What else happened?"  
"Mad-eye was killed, Mundungus apparated out of there as soon as the fighting started, the damn coward."  
"What about them? Did... did you kill any... of them?"  
"Some death eaters, nobody of significance" I let out a breath  
"You look relieved" Harry almost snarled  
"It could have been a lot worse!" I yelled at him when the pain shot through me twice as strong causing me to fall to my knees,  
"Aria!" he ran to my side when Molly pushed through  
"Let her breathe Harry" she stated "Everyone back off" she slowly rubbed circles on my back "Take a deep breath Aria, you need to make sure your little one gets enough oxygen. They're ok, there's no need to worry" she cooed, my hand instantly traced over my ring, a warm reassuring presence emanated from it  
"I'm ok" his voice echoed through my mind as I slowly found it easier to breathe  
"That's better. Arthur dear, help me take her upstairs, she needs some rest" he nodded as he helped me stand. I glanced up at the door as Harry entered  
"I brought you some food" he stated "Everyone else is setting up for Fleur and Bill's wedding." he sat the tray on the table "Mrs Weasley told me... about the baby... and I know you won't tell me who the father is, but you have to be careful. No more fighting"  
"You'll be a good uncle" I chuckled "Ah!" I rested my hand on my stomach "I just felt her move"  
"She's probably worried about her mum" he stated "eat up, the ceremony starts in a few hours" I nodded  
"Thanks Harry" he smiled as he disappeared back down the stairs.

I need to take this ring off. I gasped at the sharp pain, trying not to scream at the sudden contraction, "Aria you need to breathe" Molly stated between ordering Arthur around, I clutched my ring pulling it from my finger, the last thing Severus needs is me screaming in his head, I screamed again "your contractions are speeding up, you're going to have a quick labor Aria"  
"Not reassuring" I growled "I want to push!" she nodded  
"remember what we talked about" I nodded as the pain tore through me and I pushed and pushed until a cry sounded through our safehouse "It's a baby girl" Molly smiled as she slowly wiped the blood from her, handing me the small bundle, a tuft of light red hair on her hair  
"Odette.." I smiled but it didn't last long as another pain shot through "I thought they're supposed to stop!" I grimaced  
"They are. Arthur take Odette for a moment" I handed her to him as Molly placed her cold hand on my stomach "not to alarm you dear... but they're twins"  
"Twins!" I screamed as I pushed  
"One more good push sweetie," I nodded. It wasn't long till I held my second baby girl in my arms, though unlike her sister she had dark black hair  
"I never thought of another name..." I mumbled as I smiled "How about Odile... two halves of a whole" I slipped my ring back on my finger, the stone turning a shade of pink. They're beautiful Severus... "I wish you were here" I mumbled  
"You should get some rest. Arthur and I will look after the girls" I nodded  
"Molly... Thank you" she smiled  
"No problem dear" she kissed my forehead "You did well"

"Aria" I looked up from Odile to see Remus had joined us, he glanced to Odette in her basket, "Odette reminds me of you... but I can't help but notice Odile looks like Severus" I looked up to see the harsh look in his eyes as I lowered Odile beside her sister, and they cuddled into each other as I cast muffliato over them so they wouldn't hear any shouting. "Aria... what's going on? I noticed a change in Severus at Hogwarts, but till now I thought nothing of it. Is Snape their father?"  
"Yes. And what pray tell are you going to do with this information? telling the others would cause more harm than good."  
"Nobody would think any different of you if he... took advantage of you"  
"Severus never-" I raised my hand to slap him when he grabbed my wrist  
"So that's how it is. An enchanted moonstone ring"  
"How can you?"  
"Tonight is a full moon, heightened senses to things like this"  
"Remus..."  
"Are you feeding Order secrets to Snape?"  
"no!" I protested "I'm loyal to the Order, Severus may be my husband but we don't talk about these things... we rarely speak as it is... just to protect each other and to protect the twins... so why would I waste that time talking about a stupid war!" I sobbed "You all just assume things and you don't think! Severus isn't bad!" I covered my mouth  
"Aria?"  
"It's complicated... I promise I'll explain everything after the war. Just trust me. I hate Voldemort just as much as the rest of you... he's tearing my family apart. you can throw me out of meetings, tell me only things relevant to me, if it makes you feel better..."  
"Aria, I've never thought bad of you, there are times that I'm almost sure you can't do harm..."  
"Remus... the only thing I want is for them to grow up without fearing who they are, who they want to be..."  
"That's all any parent wants for their children" he lightly placed his hand on my shoulder and sighed "We all have different approaches, but our goal is the same... you should take the girls inside, it'll be dusk soon" I nodded  
"Remus... thank you" he just nodded as I carried the girls into The Burrow.

…

I panted as I limped from the battle, I could feel the desperation that Severus was feeling, he was hurt, my ring had turned a solid black, meaning one thing, despair. I clambered into the boatshed to see Severus slumped against the wall, blood pouring from his neck as I knelt by his side, I began muttering every enchantment, every spell I knew, "Won't work..." he gasped, his voice raspy. I pushed back the tears and continued chanting as he slowly lifted his hand to my cheek "I. love. you"  
"Don't talk like that!" I yelled, "You are going to get out of here. You are going to see Odette and Odile catch the train to Hogwarts for the first time. You're not allowed to die on me, not now we're so close." I felt the tears fall from my cheeks "You promised Severus. You promised, we'd go somewhere, somewhere where we could be a family" his hand fell from my cheek leaving a blood stained handprint on my skin "You're not allowed to die!" I summoned the last of my magic, no single spell came to mind, I just pictured him, alive, well, in my arms, "I love you" I whispered as a golden light fired from my wand.

…

*19 years later*  
*Harry's POV*

I smiled as Albus climbed onto the train, as Ginny wandered off with Lily to talk to one of her friends. "Odette!" a voice called "Odile!" Those names? "Come on!" I looked for the source of the noise when I noticed two girls, identical in every way, except for their hair and eyes, one had curly auburn hair and blue eyes, the other, short black hair and deep brown eyes they were dropping off their luggage... they were attending Hogwarts, but could they really be the twins that disappeared shortly after the battle of Hogwarts? Aria had left them with Ted at Tonk's grandmother's, but when I went to get them, they were gone, and Andromeda had no recollection of looking after two girls. Whomever had taken them had wiped her memory, and they were good enough to leave no trace, no matter how hard we searched.  
"Coming mother" they chimed as I followed them to the source of the voice  
"honestly girls, I leave you alone for one minute and you disappear on me" she chuckled, when she hugged them  
"Aria?" She spun on her heels and a smile spread on her face  
"Harry!" she hugged me "It's good to see you again! I take it you're dropping of James...and..."  
"Albus" Odette chimed in  
"I knew that"  
"How did you know that? We haven't heard from you in almost 20 years!"  
"They told me. They're actually close friends with James and Teddy"  
"Speaking of which, we have to go" Odile murmured "otherwise James is going to try pay me back for turning his hair green." she smirked  
"That was you?" I asked as she nodded  
"Of course uncle Harry. He thought he was so much better because he's in Gryffindor. So I painted him tip to toe in my Slytherin colours... it was the last day of term, totally worth the points Professor Longbottom deducted..."  
"You should run along." A deep voice resonated from the shadows "Or you'll miss the train"  
"Dad" Odette hugged the figure "I knew you'd make it on time" she grinned holding out her hand as Odile handed her a chocolate frog  
"So close" she mumbled as she grabbed the arm of her twin "Later" she waved  
"Love you too honey" Aria mumbled before chuckling, "You don't have to hide in the shadows you know. Harry knows what happened." he sighed as the train slowly began to pull away and he stepped into the light of the emptying station  
"Potter."  
"Snape?!" Snape smirked at my surprise  
"Now now, play nicely, you're in laws after all. Harry, this is Severus, Severus, Harry." I noticed the scar that ran along his neck "You know part of me wanted to come back sooner, but... most people wouldn't understand..."  
"Lily!" A young boy chimed, I turned to see Lily being chased by a young black haired boy "Ney Ney, Lily, We should be friends" he grinned as Lily stopped and looked at him.  
"Remus!" Aria called "Stop picking on your cousin"  
"But mom!" he whined "Odile said I should try play with her"  
"I told you not to wander off," she chuckled  
"You should listen to your mother." he huffed  
"But we never get to meet them properly... this is the first time I've met them!"  
"He has a point" I smiled  
"I know. I promise I'll get in contact soon." I nodded "Remus we're heading home"  
"You named him after Professor Lupin..."  
"Remus kept my secret, he trusted me against all the odds. Plus, as much as Severus denies it, Remus was the closest thing to a friend he had" Severus shook his head as he picked up the little boy. Although it was hard to believe... I could see the connection they had, Snape was on the verge of death when he handed me his memories, that was the most honesty I'd seen from him, but now, his entire self seemed more relaxed, softer as if he'd tossed away his cold hearted mask... yes, he'd only pretended to be on Voldemort's side...  
"One question... that night … how did you... I saw you, you were..."  
"Aria saved me." He stated  
"A trick I learned from Aunt Lily" she smiled as she leaned into him, "The most powerful magic of all." she kissed him softly "Love... It was nothing short of a miracle. One that I am extremely grateful for."  
"I see..."  
"Daddy," I looked down to see Lily, "Mum says we have to go" I nodded  
"I'll write" she smiled as she hugged me "I'm glad we met today. Now go to your wife" she chuckled as she linked her arm with Snape's and they walked through one of the other platforms.  
"The most powerful magic of all, huh." I smiled "I'm glad you got your happy ending. Aria."

...

**A.N. - I didn't have the heart to kill him off and I always thought that Remus needed a kid named after him. I always thought that out of the Marauders, Snape would associate with Lupin the most, especially later in years... but that's just my opinion. **  
**I wasn't planning on doing this sequel but I'm happy with the progression. I hope you are too. :) **


End file.
